1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash drive. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flash drive provided with a rotating mechanism which drives storage device sliding relative to a housing of the flash drive.
2. Description of Related Art
With the developments of multimedia technology, storage capacity required for digital data goes larger and larger. Conventional floppy disk in 1.44 MB features in its portable characteristic but still fails to meet the requirement of large storage capacity. Although a conventional hard disk provides a large storage capacity, it still suffers in bulk size which leads to inconvenient carrying. Recently, with the popularization of the universal serial bus (USB) interface and the reduction of the price of the flash memory, USB flash drives advantaged in large storage capacity, high compatibility and portability are broadly applied in data transmission between various computers and storage devices.
The flash drive featuring in large storage capacity, plug-and-play, compact size and portability has taken the place of the floppy disk. Since the flash drive is electrically connected to the computer host and the storage device via a connecting member such as a USB plug or an IEEE 1394 plug, an issue of preventing the connecting member from being damaged as colliding with an external object highly concerns the manufacturer of the flash drive.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.